Kodeks: Bohater Kirkwall
}} Nie mogę dać wam żadnej pewności, czy Bohater Kirkwall będzie obecny na konklawe Boskiej. Choć Hawke jest obecnym wicehrabią miasta, opuścił Kirkwall jakiś czas temu i pozostawił zarządzanie w rękach kapitan straży i seneszala. Nawet jeśli któreś z nich wie cokolwiek o miejscu pobytu wicehrabiego, to nic nie mówią. Rozumiem potrzebę obecności Hawke’a, którą odczuwają niektórzy z was. Wielu z was wierzy, że nie prowadzilibyśmy wojny, gdyby nie jego czyny. W Thedas zawsze się nas obawiano, ale po zniszczeniu Zakonu w Kirkwall, wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że niektórzy magowie nie cofną się przed niczym, by zdobyć wolność. Po tych wydarzeniach poparcie, którego Hawke udzielił dla systematycznej rzeźni dokonanej przez templariuszy na wszystkich magach w Kirkwall, pokazało, że nie można okazywać litości, by przywrócić porządek. To, co Hawke uczynił w Kirkwall, obudziło coś w zakonie templariuszy. Oto zjawił się Bohater, który odparł inwazję qunari na Kirkwall i zabił ich arishoka. Był potężny. Wpływowy. Jego słowa miały wielką wagę. Templariusze wierzyli, że magowie posunęli się za daleko, a Hawke się z tym zgodził. To była konfirmacja. Kiedy Kręgi zaczęły się buntować, templariusze zrobili to, co uznali za swój obowiązek – tak jak Hawke w Kirkwall. Zniszczyli nas. Przywrócili porządek. Nawet Zakon nie był w stanie nad nimi zapanować, bo mieli po swojej stronie prawo. Tak więc stoimy tu teraz w nadziei, że to się zakończy, nim wszyscy zginiemy. Ale zapytajcie samych siebie: po co szukać Hawke’a? Co dobrego przyniosłaby obecność Bohatera? Jego rola dobiegła końca. Pokój zależy wyłącznie od nas i templariuszy. Musimy jedynie zdecydować, jak wiele jesteśmy gotowi dla niego poświęcić. :— Starszy zaklinacz Lorace z Cumberland, przemawiający do magów uczestniczących w konklawe Boskiej Słyszałem imię „Hawke” z kilku ust w tym tygodniu. Wielu z nas obwinia Bohatera za wydarzenie w Kirkwall, które doprowadziły do wojny i pogrążyły Thedas w chaosie. Ale czy naprawdę możemy mieć Hawke’owi za złe to, co zrobił? Oto biedny uchodźca z Fereldenu przybył do Zachodnich Marchii, aby uciec przed Plagą. Hawke, który pochodził z rodziny apostatów, musiał przez całe życie ukrywać się przed templariuszami, bo słyszał o nadużyciach, które spotykały magów pod opieką Kręgu. Nie miejcie złudzeń, dochodziło do nadużyć. Nigdy nie znajdziemy pokojowego rozwiązania tego konfliktu, dopóki nie przyjmiemy częściowej odpowiedzialności. Wyobraźcie sobie, jak musiał czuć się Hawke, gdy wsławił się rolą, jaką odegrał w zażegnaniu niebezpieczeństwa ze strony qunari w roku 9:34. Od uchodźcy do Bohatera Kirkwall. Pozycja Hawke’a dała mu władzę i wpływy. Był nietykalny. Ale choć Bohater Kirkwall był wolny, to w Katowni przebywali magowie, którzy nie byli. Ta myśl musiała go męczyć. Czy biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę tak trudno zrozumieć działania Bohatera podczas powstania magów? Po zniszczeniu Zakonu komtur Meredith powołała się na Prawo Likwidacji i zażądała egzekucji każdego maga w Kirkwall. Tak się nie godziło. Do i tak długiej listy niegodziwości dodano kolejną. Hawke o tym widział i sprzeciwił się jej. Stanął między templariuszami i magami skazanymi na zniszczenie, i przeszedł do legendy. Chociaż potem zniknął, uciekając przed sprawiedliwością Zakonu, to, co tamtego dnia wydarzyło się w Kirkwall, na zawsze zmieniło Thedas. Sprzeciwiając się Meredith i naszemu Zakonowi, Hawke stał się symbolem buntu, który dał nadzieję i zjednoczył magów. Stanęli do walki, a teraz my stoimy tutaj, tuż przed konklawe Boskiej, szukając pokoju zanim ich bunt zniszczy nas wszystkich. :— Komtur Marteu z Montsimmard, przemawiający do templariuszy uczestniczących w konklawe Boskiej en:Codex entry: The Champion of Kirkwall Kategoria:Wpisy do kodeksu (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Kodeks: Postacie